Fireteam Titan
by spyguy181
Summary: Spartan IIIs were made for suicide missions. But the ones that had the genetic markers of Spartan IIs were put into fireteams. Titan is one of those. From their first operation on New Constantinople to the glassed world of Reach. They must fight.
1. Deployment

**Reach 2552**

The warthog threw mud from its tires. The tires spun and it still didn't move. We were stuck in a wide open field. "Come on, get your shit in gear!" The banshee flew low, eagerly waiting to get within range. I pulled the trigger and the barrel of the gun started to spin. The banshee was now picking up speed. The 50 caliber bullets started to fly they proceeded to hit the banshee. It yanked upwards and banked to the left. I followed it with my aiming cursor. The warthog finally moved with a lurch and we started driving again. The banshee still hot on our tail.

**New Constantinople 2536**

I made my way from our bunks to the hangar. I was already dressed in my SPI armor. I continued to make my way through the sleek corridors of the frigate. Right now most of the fleet was engaged in a battle with the covenant in orbit. But we weren't, mostly because if we were to get destroyed, ONI would lose a valuable asset. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Asher. "Good morning Asher," I said with a smile even though he couldn't see.

"Good morning Joss."

"You ready for today? For our first real test as Spartans?"

"Hell yeah!" He said back in an excited tone. We approached the hangar were pelicans would drop us near our objectives. We got into formation near our fireteams and Lieutenant Ambrose got to the front. He spoke in a clear tone. "Today you are going into real combat with real enemies. They will not be merciful, they will be relentless. Some of you may not live. But as a soldier, you must put that thought aside Your orders are as follows. You will help with the evacuation of the civilian population. Once that is done you are to report to firebase Victor. You will be thrown into the forge and cast as new soldiers. You will be baptized by fire." With a nod, he walked away and the fire teams mounted up.

My team strapped in the back of the pelican and the closed. I looked at them while standing. "Alright, listen up. I don't want any heroics today. We do our job and we do it right. We will only worry about getting the civilians to safety nothing else." The Pelican lifted up and we went into space. It glided gracefully using the thrusters to push into the atmosphere. I closed my eyes and waited for touchdown. We decelerated and the back opened to an emerald green sea. Ocean spray came up dropped on my armor. I looked at the sky and through the glare of the sun, I saw two purple shimmers. "Asher come over." He lifted the harness and walked over. "What does that look like?" I pointed over to the shimmers.

"Purple shimmers." He said.

"Pilot we've got two banshees on our tail."

"Roger, keeping an eye on the radar." I looked over to Elisabeth and she nodded and grabbed her rocket launcher. She got on one knee and we cleared the backblast. The banshees sped up and got within range. Down below the sea turned to green spring forest. Elisabeth locked onto one of the banshees and fired. The round hit it and crashed into a tree. "I can't get a clear lock on the second one." She said angrily. The banshee fired a banshee bomb into the wing and the thruster failed.

"We're going down!" yelled the pilot. We locked ourselves in and braced for the impact. The nose hit and the massive mechanical machine tumbled through the forest. We skidded to a stop. All five of us unbuckled and I looked into the cockpit. Two dead pilots. I grabbed my weapons and proceeded to leave. I looked at my map and we were six miles away from the city. We started to move towards it.

We've been on the move for about an hour and we neared the city limits. "Fireteam Titan, what's your sitrep?"

"Charlie Foxtrot our pelican went down. Banshees, we're just outside the city now." I responded over Comms.

"Roger." We entered the suburbs and dead bodies were littered around us. I had a feeling we weren't going to find anyone alive. We continued to push forward. I checked my mag in my SMG. I looked forward and saw a covie patrol. My heart started pounding. I motioned my head towards them and everyone looked. I moved faster into closer range slouched over using the cars making not to be spotted. We got behind them and started to fire. My rounds tore through a couple of grunts and in a minute it ended. We continued heading into the center of the city to meet up with the marines. We crossed streets and finally got to the skyscraper they were at. Elites were trying to pry open the doors. We looked at each other and laughed. The elites heard and turned. We proceeded to light those mother fuckers up! The elites fell to the floor and we knocked. "Open up this is Fireteam Titan." They opened the door and we walked in.

"Take off your helmets." The door marine said.

"Excuse me?" Said Austin.

"Take them off. We need to make sure your not covie bastards." We proceeded to take off our helmets and everyone was shocked. "Christ, you guys look like your twelve!" We put our helmets back on.

"Where's your CO?" I asked. The marines were in a lavishly styled penthouse apartment with about fifty or so civies.

"Over there." He pointed. We walked over.

"Good our reinforcements." He said with a smile. He looked to be in his mid 30s wrinkles all over his face. He looked tired and his hair was graying. "I'm Captain Noles."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Spartan Joss-A003."

"Spartans? Never heard of you guys."

"And you probably never will." I said. The man chuckled in response and said:

"ONI is a secretive bunch, aren't they? Anyways we got a bunch of civilians and we can't get to our warthogs because of the covenant."

"That's where we come in don't we?" I asked.

"Indeed it is. We're low on men and ammo we would get slaughtered if I and my men tried. Well we wouldn't be any help."

"I understand."


	2. Convoy

** A/N) Hey guys, what's up? Reading through this I realized I put a lot of I's at the beginning in the sentences. I don't think it has the right kind of flow and I don't think I spend to much time and detail as I should and I apologize. It's been a while since I actually just wrote so it might take a few chapters to get into the swing of things. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's move." We moved through the apartment to the elevator. I pressed down and the doors open. We walked into the metallic reflective coffin. My green SPI armor had been splashed with purple blood. Austin pressed the G button and we proceeded to go downwards. We were about halfway there when the elevator suddenly stopped. We looked at each other confused but we knew we had to adapt. I popped open the emergency exit up top. Moved to the edge and shimmied down. I looked down and saw only darkness. I turned on my headlamps and it cut through the darkness. But it still didn't even begin to get to the bottom. I swung my legs it wrapped around the cable and started to slide down. Monica went to go for it and missed. She fell eighty stories, but we continued to slide. It clicked in my head finally that this was the real deal. I had to push Monica's death out of my head though and to focus on the mission. We finally got to the bottom and Monica's body was there. She was twitching, it was gonna be a slow death. We look at each other and I radioed command. "Command come in this is Titan one-one."

"Roger Titan one what's going on?"

"We've suffered a casualty she alive but she's... She's suffering."

"Roger, I'm afraid you'll need to uh..." The man couldn't say it but everyone understood.

"Yes, command." I took off her helmet blood slowly came out of her mouth. I took out my magnum and my suppressor and put it on. I fired one round straight through her temple. I put her helmet back on and made a mental note to pick her body up. We pried open the elevator door to the garage. A jackal looked at me and raised its shield. I threw myself to the side and watched the green plasma sizzle against the back wall. I took out my magnum shot its hand then its head. I climbed up and everyone followed me. I unholstered my SMG and gave a signal for everyone to hold their position while I scouted. I moved slowly and stealthily through the cars. I looked over the bed of a truck and saw about 40 covies. I sent a message over our visors, _"abt forty covs move to my pos." _4 green lights appeared in response. Four Spartan IIIs moved to my position and squatted. I looked around, there was no way we'd be able to just take forty covies in the open. The garage was a single story concrete place. There was no opening where you could see out so it was relatively dark. Lights hung and barely gave off enough light. "Alright hears the plan," I said formulating in my head. "We need to get one-eighty degrees of fire of them." I looked over at them again they were in a semi-circle surrounded by cars. _God damn dumbasses._ I thought. "Alright, we form around that semi-circle," I pointed to where they were at. "We open fire and we should just massacre them. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

"No, sir." Asher piped up. I nodded to them and we moved quickly and quietly. I moved, making sure to make little noise. I got near the front of a car and accidentally bumped into it. "Shit." I sighed. _Beep, Beep, Beep!_ I got back and hugged the car as plasma glided itself all around me. I peeked my head over the top of the car that was going crazy and green plasma flew right above my head. The heat was a shock and something I can't even begin to describe. It was something that I had never felt before. I got my shit together and started to fire. An elite ultra had received a clip worth of bullets from me and fell. "Grenade out!" I hollered and a frag left my hand. It blew up about ten covenant were turned to pieces. _Purple Mist. _A grin spread across my face. "Push forward!" four green lights. What was left was mostly grunts. We finished them off and made our way to the warthogs. There was seven of them in a line. The one in front was a standard Vulcan mounted hog. Followed by the rocket variant. The back was a Vulcan turret, then in front of that was again a rocket one. the hogs in the middle were the troop carrier versions. "Elisabeth, grab Monica," I said.

"Yes, sir."

"Captain, this is Titan, hogs secured."

"Outstanding work son. Wish I had you in my other campaigns."

"Thank you, sir. The elevator is fucked but I'll have someone fix it." I pointed at Hector and the elevator and knew and proceeded to reset. Elisabeth came back with Monica. "Load her up. In fact, everyone load up in the hogs. Me, Asher, and Elisabeth will take the second one. Hector, and Cynthia, you take the second to last." They nodded and mounted up. I got on the rocket turret and made sure everything was right. Finally, the marines came down and started to load up. Civilians got in the troop carriers and I saw a little kid. I hopped down and took off my helmet. "Hey buddy," I said with a smile. He looked like he was five or six. "Where're your parents?"

"The mean people took them away." He said with a sad face. Tears were forming in his blue eyes.

"Well, things might get loud and scary but we'll make sure you're safe," I said with a smile. I went into one of my pouches and grabbed a chocolate bar. "Here take this." I handed it to him and his tears stopped. He gave me a hug but I was about two feet taller than him so it was just at my knees. I picked him up and placed him in the middle troop carrier. I mounted back up and we started to move. We pulled out of the garage and into the city. Rain had started to fall, water droplets started to form on my visor. There was a distinct smell in the air. It was the smell in the summer when it was hot out and the rain hits the pavement. You get that just wonderful smell. I closed my eyes to just take in the feeling. I opened them back up and noticed the captain was riding in the first hog. T_hat's a respectable man, leads from up front,_ I thought. The city looked abandoned and cars were astray everywhere. We were weaving in and out just trying to make progress. "Four clicks out." Said someone from somewhere. That's when I saw a green blob of energy heading for the first hog.

"Shit! contact!" I yelled as the first hog blew up and tumbled off to the side. I saw where it came from.

"Light that motherfucker up!" Yelled a marine. I fired all of my loaded rockets into the building it came from.

"Asher let's get this son of a bitch moving again!" I yelled over the sound of the chain guns. We were fucked skyscrapers surrounded us. We sped up and got the convoy moving again. "Take this street it leads out of the city!" Covenant pilled into the streets.

"What's the quickest way to FOB Victor?"

"Just take this fucking street!" I yelled again. He turned the vehicle as I continued to fire rockets. Cars were exploding and so were the covenant. We got on the highway.

"Shit wraith!" Yelled Elisabeth. I saw it and fired rockets into it. They exploded but it was still operational. I had to wait for the warthog to put more rockets in. The wraith raised it's cannon and fired. It just missed in front of us. _Beep Beep_. The rockets were back. I fired another set, the wraith blew up and sent pieces everywhere. "Take the next off ramp!" I yelled the fighting was dying down. We got on the off ramp and ended up on a backroad near a beach.

"One click away," Elisabeth yelled. I was checking the woods on the left side. I wasn't worried about the right mostly because of the beach. We got within the distance of firebase Victor.

"Come on step on the fucker!" I yelled. He stepped on the gas and so did the rest of the column. That's when a banshee flew out of the sun and toward us. The firebases defenses opened up on it. It turned and pulled weaving through the missiles and bullets. I fired rockets at it and missed. A chain gun tore off the wing to the banshee and it was dropping altitude. "It's coming for us!" I yelled. the banshee hit the front of our hog and we went tumbling. I was thrown from the rocket and onto the grass and then the sand. I skidded to a stop, sand was all in the cracks of my armor. I blinked away spots and looked at the sky. The vitals for my team was stable. _Good, they're alive still._ I got to my feet and stumbled. I looked the rest of the convoy was in the firebase. I move forward and fell. "Fuck!" I yelled. I tried to get up again and I couldn't. I lifted my head up and saw a massive green thing moving towards me. _Shit, is that an elite?_ I pulled out my magnum and fired a clip and missed. I went to slap in another one when the massive thing picked me up with one hand and dragged me to the base. "What the hell are you?"

"Oscar-129."

"Funny that's a spartan tag," I said slurred.

"What do you think I am?"

"I don't remember training with any Oscars."

"What do you mean?" He was walking slowly.

"I'm a spartan."

"I don't remember you what your tag?"

"Joss-A003."

"Where in god's name did you get the A?"

"Alpha company." We entered the front gate.

"Is my fireteam ok?"

"Yes, they're just unconscious," he said as he put me down on a stretcher.

"Good." That was the last thing I said before passing out.

I woke up on the frigate. I was in the infirmary, the doctors told me I had a concussion and to take it easy for a while. After the first day, we received the casualty reports for the Spartans. Zero dead four wounded and one missing in action. I moved through the halls in camo fatigues. Avoiding most people to get to my quarters. I punched in my code and entered. I turned on my holopad and chose the first channel that came up.

"Shower on," I said. Water began to fall in the bathroom. I snagged two towels and went into the bathroom and undressed. I stepped into the shower and just let the warm water wash over me. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away I'm tired and taking a shower." I hollered

"Come on, let me in." Yelled a female voice that belonged to a fellow Spartan III.

"Fine come in!" the door opened then shut. I finished up and wrapped one towel around me and was drying off with the other. I stepped out into the main room and asked, "What do you want Ashley?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I bet," I said with a grin. I moved over to my dresser and grabbed some underwear. I put it on under my towel.

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed with a smile. I grabbed pants and put them on. "So how was your mission?" She asked.

"Good, we got out alive." I sat down on my bed. "Well, most of us."

"I know it's hard."

"She fucking missed the elevator cable. How the fuck do you miss it?"

"It happens, sometimes we make mistakes." There was sympathy in her voice

"The worse part is the fall didn't kill her. I had to put a bullet in her." We stared at each other. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that showed compassion. I broke down and cried. She held out her arms and we embraced. I couldn't control myself and tears began to flow more heavily. Followed by snot. "Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem."

"Want to get food?"

"After you get yourself together. We can't have people thinking Spartans have emotions." She said with a grin. I laughed in response.


	3. Debriefing

The mess had about fifteen rows of aluminum colored metal tables. In the front was the kitchen and in the back near the windows held the comfy seats of the ODSTs. The area was filled with probably 50 people for lunch. All of which were Navy personnel. Mostly due to the fact that all of the Marines were deployed on planet. We walked over to the kitchen where the servers plopped on food.

"Sometimes I think MREs would be better than this," I said with a disgusted look. Ashley just chuckled. I started to squat to sit on one of the metal benches when Ashley stopped me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sitting down."

No." She motioned her head towards the ODST area.

"That's not meant for us."

"So what? It's not like they're any on the ship they've all been deployed."

"Alright if you say so." With social situations, it was easy for me to be pressured into stuff. Mostly because I was never social. However, on the battlefield, unless I had a gut feeling or intelligence saying otherwise, I always went ahead with my plan. I sat down and sank into the cream colored seats. I started to eat my chicken tenders.

"Do you know why they pulled us out?" Ashley abruptly asked.

"I don't know. New mission assignment possibly."

"Something fishy is going on and I don't like not one bit."

"Yeah, but whatever it is we're still gonna..."

"What the fuck are you guys doing in our seats?" There stood before us a squad of ODSTs.

"Eating," I said. _Fuck ODSTs. _Came into my mind.

"Yeah well get out." Said the one in the middle, who I assumed was the squad leader. There was four total the one in the middle who was the biggest. One of the left who was medium build and blonde hair. Next to him was a man who was slightly larger than him with a beard and black hair. Then on the right was a rather short man, and next to him a man with a long scar on his cheek.

"Do you have any idea who we are." Asked Ashley.

"Dead mother fuckers in our seat?"

"We're Spartans," I spoke up.

"Yeah well, we're the most deadly ODST squad on this side of Eridanus II." Ashley and I just looked at each other. Every ODST claimed this. Whether This was true we were deadlier. I stood up and towered over all of them. The one on the far left whispered something into the ear of the man on the left. That's when he swung at me. Luckily my super fast reflexes from augmentation helped me duck before I got hit. Ashley jumped into action and hit the man on the right making him crumple to the ground. Beard man tried to punch me but I countered by grabbing his arm and snapping it. If he was in pain he didn't show it. He again swung at me but this time with his other arm. I ducked and gave him a swift kick to the chest and he went into the table behind him. I then focused my next attack on the ODST next to him. I gave one good punch to the face and another one to the chest. I looked over at Ashley who had just finished up the rest of them.

Now that it was finally over I surveyed the scene. Blood pooled out of the man I kicked into the table. The man I punched in the face had his head twisted awkwardly. That's when I realized, I looked up and saw everyone staring at us. I finally broke the quiet.

"Corpsman!" Suddenly two men rushed forward and started checking vitals. They checked one after another and just shook their heads.

"They're all dead except for the one over there." One of them pointed to the biggest one. I sat back down and finished up my tenders. Once Ashley finished we left the mess and went to the hangar.

We sat on a couple of metal boxes just looking at the hustle and bustle of the hangar. "You ever wonder why we're here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were we chosen?"

"Because we were orphaned."

"Alright but they're millions of orphans so again, why us?" Then Ashley sat and pondered this question and finally she came to her conclusion,

"I don't know." For the rest of the time, we sat in silence. But not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. I think that's how you know you feel really comfortable with someone. Were you guys can sit in silence.

"Fireteam Titan, Ashley-A025 and Kai-A019, please report to debriefing room 1. Again Fireteam Titan, Ashley-A025, and Kai-A019 please report debriefing room 1." Me and Ashley looked at each other and we jumped down and started down the hallway.

"Alright listen up. Due to Monica and not being at full strength, Ashley and Kai have been reassigned to Titan. Now to the main order of business. Leonidas, start classified powerpoint 21 codenamed 'Titan'" A planet came up on the holotable. It was very colorful. Deep blue oceans, and thick green jungles mixed with deserts and forests. "This is Circumstance. It's an inner colony, in the Epsilon Eridani system. It is home to an Insurrection cell that will need to be dealt with. We have new info about a meeting happening with the cells top leaders." Four pictures popped up. One man was young black hair, sharp jawline, and a half grin. The man next to him was a fat ginger with a patchy beard, then an old man who looked to be in his fifties with small scars across his face and finally a middle-aged man who had one of those serial killer smiles. he had no hair and a scar going from his cheek to his forehead. "They have given themselves names of old US presidents. Intelligence has not been able to find out why. the one on the right is called Ronald Reagan, most likely cause he looks like a movie star. then we have Ulysses Grant, Franklin Pierce, and then finally," He pointed to the bald man. "Teddy Rosevelt. You will be dropped from orbit from the UNSC Frigate 'Once upon a Midnights Dreary.' Its cover story is that it's heading to Reach for repairs, and stopped by to unload troops for leave. It will head over the drop zone. From there make your way to this location and set up camp. Wait until all the leaders are in the house and will use a laser designator to mark the target. A longsword will be in orbit to drop ordinance on it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Fallout."


End file.
